Regrets of A Dominatrix Slut
by Mikel
Summary: Popular/Roswell-What happens when Brooke McQueen realizes she's slept with her college room mate, Liz Parker's boyfriend, Max.


REGRETS OF A DOMINATRIX SLUT  
The second Brooke entered the room she could tell things where going to be very awkward and tense. Liz Parker, her new roommate who she had just met 10 minutes earlier, did not seem very happy. Brooke had come to the conclusion that Liz was upset because of one of two things. Either Liz was upset because the room they where sharing was so small, even by dorm standards, or because Liz had just found out that Max, her boyfriend, had slept with Brooke once when Liz and Max had been separated. The fact that Max was standing right there, dumbfounded by the sight of Brooke, did not help Liz or the tension at all.   
From the second Brooke had met Max, she had known he was a special man. After attending a slumber party in the girls restroom at Kennedy High where she ended up finding out that the man she had lost her virginity too had also slept with her best friend, Brooke needed some time to think, and evaluate everything that had happened. She had begun to cry and broke down on the sidewalk out front of Baskin Robbins. Suddenly a man sat down next to her. At first, Brooke panicked, it was late at night, or maybe even early in the morning, and this man had sat down directly next to her. Before she could think about running away he turned to her.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. I saw that you where upset and I thought I could try and cheer you up."  
Brooke smiled at him and when she finally saw his face she thanked god she had not tried to run away. Max was gorgeous. His green eyes where the most hypnotizingly beautiful things she'd ever seen. And his face was prettier than one of those gay Abercrombie and Fitch models. He was perfect in Brooke's eyes.   
"Thank you, very much" Brooke began to smile.  
"Would you maybe like to go see a movie or just talk over coffee?"  
There was something about the fact that Brooke had never seen Max before, and that she could make it so she never saw him again if she wanted too. Because she would never see Max again, Brooke got the feeling that she could do anything because she didn't have to worry about the consequences. Brooke wasn't looking for a relationship, that was the last thing she wanted. She wanted great sex to get her mind off of Josh and Nicole and everything else shitty that was her life. Brooke invited herself back to Max's house (He lived with his parents, an adorable drawback as she described it to Carmen and Lily), and then seduced him, finally undressing herself in his room.   
The sex had been great and Brooke had never seen Max again, thankfully……..until now. Everything she had done that night, from the whipped cream to the handcuffs, had been suddenly and embarrassingly thrown back in her face. She could tell from Liz's face that Max hadn't spared her any of the details when he told her. He had clued her into Brooke's nasty, kinky, perverted side. Liz and Brooke would never become best friends or like sisters now, not after Liz had found out Brooke had been a dominatrix slut with her boyfriend. Nope, now everything, from their relationship to any sign of Brooke having a good freshman year of college where quickly flushed down the drain. Brooke couldn't handle this, it was just to embarrassing and out of the ordinary. What where the chances of something like this happening, anyway? Brooke decided she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for this kind of embarasment, or this kind of awkwardness. The more she thought of it she wasn't ready for a lot of things. She wasn't ready to be out on her own. She wasn't ready to live away from her Dad….or Sam…..or Sam's mom. She wasn't a "women", she was just a little girl. She was leaving and she was never going to look back. Brooke simply looked down at the ground and headed for the door. She planned to never return to this room, these people, or this situation. Suddenly, Brooke felt a hand grab her by the shoulder and wip her around. At first Brooke thought it was Max but then she quickly realized it was her room mate, Liz Parker, and she looked pissed.   
To be continued……..   
  



End file.
